Save Us
by whyliveifyoudie
Summary: Almost two centuries have passed after the Giant War, where the seven brave demigods defeated the Earth Goddess, Gaia, herself. Jonathan Valdez is the immortal son of Leo Valdez and Calypso. After Jonathan finally found Camp Half-Blood, one of the safest place to dwell in for demigods, a dark spirit is rising. Five of the greatest demigods will have to defeat it.
1. one

**All characters and mentioned plot (except Original Characters, which belongs to me.) belong to Rick Riordan.**

Jonathan trudged through the muddy fields in his stained and worned out plain white shirt and a pair of bright hawaiian khaki shorts. Fire danced in his palm as he tried to flee the Homes for Children of Special Needs. To Hades would he stay there.

It rained, yet the fire in his palm managed to stay alive on its own. He had power over fire, just like his father, Leo Valdez, who fought in the Giant War a long time ago. Like, nearly two centuries ago? (one hundred and eighty-nine, to be exact.) Yes, Jonathan had been alive that long.

He wasn't a demigod, that's for sure. He was the son of Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, the immortal daughter of the Titan Atlas. You could say Jonathan was a part titan, part demigod; an impossible pair made possible by his own parents.

It had been a good century and a half since he last saw his parents. What happened to them... he'd rather not say. It wasn't a part of his story he would like to replay.

He took in his surroundings, trying to take stock of what he had. All his possessions included was an empty waterbottle, his father's magic toolbelt and day-old sandwiches, all stuffed in a tattered backpack. And a ball (or many balls) of fire.

Suddenly, there was a ringing in his ears. His senses messed up and he dropped to his knees. His head spun. Subtly, a wave of strawberry sweet aroma hit him, strangely smelling like home as he saw patches of strawberry fields. He saw a panoroma of a place with many small buildings and one big building, with several other pavilion-like architecture. Right on the banner, inscripted in Greek, was στρατόπεδο μισό-αίματος.

Camp Half-Blood.

Then his vision turned black.

"Hey, Dom! Someone's down here! And he's on fire," A voice yelled. Jonathan felt someone grab him up before he completely fell unconscious.

Jonathan dreamt. Of course, all demigods dream, and so did their children and their children's children and their children's children's children (assuming they live that long).

Jonathan dreamt of the day his father, Leo Valdez, passed down his magic toolbelt with his familiar greasy hands. The impish smirk of Leo never faded.

"This little precious baby, is a need for the Valdez family. Don't be afraid to use it, yes?" He had said.

Jonathan had excitedly grabbed onto the toolbelt, but once his fingers touched the material of the belt, his dream changed. He stood alone, now older, and in his hands was a bronze sword. The air was acidic to his lungs but he held his ground. In front of him, hanging in midair was his parents.

He tried to scream, shout, yell, whatever that could make a noise. But his voice was somehow blocked out. There was a black manifestation of a figure in between his father and mother.

It cackled. "Jonathan Valdez..." It said, as savoring Jonathan's name in his mouth, "I could have rose way earlier than now. But your father's brethren, that _darned_ son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson and his blonde sidekick, prevented this. Your father is all that is enough to pay for that."

The black figure split into two, catapulting into Leo and Calypso. Both of them gasped, their eyes wide open. They coughed up blood. "Jonathan, go!" Jonathan's father managed. "I love you, Jonathan." His mother smiled at him, for the last time with her soft and warm brown eyes.

 _No!_ was what Jonathan desperately wanted to say. His voice didn't work at all. All he could manage to say was "Nnghh!" The acidic air was killing his lungs, somehow he found the strength to raise his sword and frantically swing around.

His mouth chose that moment to taste like Mom's homebaked cookies and Dad's Tofu Tacos. Unknowingly, he dropped his sword but it made no sound.

He opened his eyes. And woke up in one of the better places he had ever waken up on for the past century.

The room was decorated comfortably, nothing to shiny or overly outstanding. A brunette appeared in his view and Mingyu widened his eyes in shock. On this boy's face plastered a wide smile. "Hey the new guy's awake! Call Joshua in!"

There were different voices everywhere, some frantically calling the same person's name...Joshua, was it? Not long later, a new face appeared in Jonathan's sight. A pink-haired boy with wide doe eyes, who must be Joshua.

The boy ㅡ Joshua ㅡ touched Jonathan's hand and Jonathan felt a welcoming warmth spread through his body. "He seems fine," the boy said, "For someone who is quite possibly immortal."

Jonathan bit his lip, how could Joshua possibly know that?

"This guy," the brunette said, "is Joshua Helkins. He's a son of Apollo, a healer. And I'm Jacks Teler, son of Ares." Jacks winked.

Joshua helped Jonathan sit up. "Whㅡ" Jonathan began, but then a conch horn blew.

The son of Ares grinned, "Capture-the-flag time."

He turned to Jonathan, "Come on, big guy, time to get you on the field. Chiron said to give you the fun first, before Campfire."

_

In the next fifteen minutes or so, the trio from the sick bay made their way to the edge of the forest and had their armour strapped on. Jacks put a bronze breastplate on Jonathan and pulled the strap, tight. Jonathan sucked in a breath, "Too tight, Jacks."

Jacks smirked, "Good, it's supposed to be tight."

"Can't ㅡ breathe,"

"Oh Greece," Jacks said, slightly loosening Mingyu's breastplate. "There. Should be better now."

"Thanks."

"Grab a weapon," Jacks said. He headed over to a large stash of weapon made out of Celestial bronze ㅡ a metal fatal to monsters and demigods. Jonathan headed over to the shining stack. He randomly picked up a medium-length sword. The grip didn't seem to fit his hands. He put it back into the stash.

While he was attempting to find a suitable weapon for himself, he felt a strange feeling of someone constantly looking at him. He looked up. He saw a centaur, Chiron he guessed, making his rounds checking on the campers. But he knew part of his attention was focused on Jonathan.

Dismissing this attention, Jonathan turned back to selecting weapons. Scanning through the pile of metal, he caught a short spark of orange-red. Digging through the large amount of weapons, the orange-red coloured revealed to be another medium length sword but in orange-red colour. He held it, it felt exactly how the sword in his dream felt like. Like it was just meant for him. "I'll take this one." Jonathan decided.

Jacks whistled, "Nice hot shade of red, big guy."

"Oi, Jacks! Catch up with us, will ya?" a black-haired boy shouted from the blue flag sticking upright on the soil ten metres away. "Alright, alright, Ty. Just give me a sec," Jungkook said.

He faced me. "That's Tyler Xiao, son of Nemesis. You never want to get on the bad side of him. Until next time, adios, Jon." He jogged over to Tyler and the rest of his clique of friends.

Just like that, Jonathan was left alone. Yay.

He hung around listlessly, his hand casually gripping onto his bright coloured sword. He walked around, trying to get used to his new surroundings, until he stepped into the shade of a huge tree.

"Hey! Over here!"

Where did the sound come from? Jonatjan looked around, 360 degrees.

"Up here! Oh Hades, look up!"

Jonathan flicked his head upwards, just in time to see a falling figure heading towards him. He stuck his arms out, attempting to catch the potentially dying person. Thankfully, she landed properly into Jonathan's arms without impaling herself with Jonathan's sword which he forgot he was holding. "Oh, thank Hades I'm not dead," the fallen girl breathed out a sigh of relief.

Jonathan's and the girl in his arms' eyes met. "Wh-What..Who are you?" She muttered. Jonathan looked at the girl wide-eyed, as if he could not believe she just spoke.

"You know what, never mind. Would you, uh, put me down?" The girl porbably didn't mean it as a question but nevertheless, Jonathan did.

Or at least he tried.

Once Jonathan let the female down, she doubled over, renching out whatever her dinner probably was. Dumbfounded, and not knowing what to do in this situation, all Jonathan could do and did was to try and soothe the other by patting her back, and pulling her blonde hair back.

After that unpleasant incident, the girl promptly fainted. Jonathan panicked, of course. Especially after the girl who fell out of the sky turned translucent. Jonathan could faintly see the trace of bright green grass through the girl.

 _Dear Mum Dear Dad, how do I help her? Oh my Gods, is she dying?_

Jonathan wanted to master a manly roar to the other campers, alerting them for their help, preferably Apollo campers. But all that came out was a faint squeak.

"Uhh, someone, kinda wanna help us a little here?" Jonathan side-glanced at the unconscious girl while weakly waving his hands.

Thank the Gods, Jonathan caught the attention of another camper. She was fairly tall, (not as tall as Jonathan, but tall.) and she had waist length hazelnut brown hair swept gloriously to the right. By the bow the girl held in his hands and the bag of quivers hung around her body, Jonathan guessed she was another Apollo kid. Good.

She didn't need to even ask before he knew what was wrong.

"Damn _mamacita_ , Jewel stop shadow-travelling. Gods." The girl ㅡ Healing Woman ㅡ pressed a hand to her forehead, as if people turning half transparent was a normal scene around here.

Jonathan reeled back at the word mamacita.

 _"Hey_ mamacita, _how's your day honey?" His father, Leo Valdez, pressed a warm kiss to Calypso._

 _Jonathan_ _was then 2 years old, a toddler in a baby cot._

 _"Valdez, stop calling me_ mamacita!" _Calypso frowned before wiping her hands on her apron. "Wash your hands before some tacos."_

 _"Aye, aye, captain!" The man saluted before covering his mouth,_ "Mamacita."

 _"Leo Valdez!"_

 _"Okay, sweet cheeks! Sorry!"_

Jonathan smiled at the memory. How he wish, he was still 2. He wouldn't be able to say much, think much, but at least he could see his parents again, so alive and loving.

Healing Woman took out a vial, like the colour of Jonathan's sword, and dripped some of its content into the translucent girl. Slowing colour, and opacity, returned to the unconscious girl.

Healing Woman stood up, "Well, you must be the new guy."

 _Uh, duh? Have you ever seen this handsome face of mine at camp before?_ Jonathan thought, before deciding not to say it aloud.

"I'm Tera, daughter of Apollo," Jonathan saw the Apollo kid cringe a little at her name, "But please, just call me T."

Jonathan dumbly nodded, that's all he could do anyway.

"And I guess, you've met Jewel Han, daughter of Hades."


	2. two

The campers gathered together for a briefing by Chiron before the game starts, Jonathan following alongside.

"Today, we will be having Capture-the-Flag!" Chiron announced and the campers cheered, "Here are the groupings: Jewel Han, daughter of Hades, Athena, Apollo and Ares cabin are on the blue team, and the rest are on the red team!" There cheers and jeers that erupted from the campers.

"But Jewel's still at the Infirmary," Joshua butted in. His pink hair was hard to miss, despite his small build.

"Butt off, Josh!" A female voice cut through from the back. Everyone parted for her.

"I ain't backing out without a fight, man," Jewel, as now Jonathan knew, flicked her dagger at Joshua.

Chiron looked amused by Jewel, his eyebrows raised and eyes twinkling with curiosity. Like Jonathan, Chiron could tell Jewel isn't an easy demigod.

"Alright, campers. Pick your weapons and strategise; let the game begin!" On cue, another conch horn blew, signalling the start of the war game.

The blue team and red team quickly dispersed into their respective groups, so did Jonathan.

Turns out the red team was the obvious loser. They had no fighters, no strategies, no long-range professional archers, and one voodoo magic demigod. At least they had a big group of mischievous and sneaky Hermes bunch of kids.

Their plan was no plan.

Jonathan couldn't take it anymore. The disorganisation and unpreparation was getting on his nerves and if the others had no plan and Jonathan has one, they better follow.

But Jonathan was worried. _OMG that guy just came to camp and he is already bossing us around?!_ What if they give him the stink eye?

"Hey New Guy." Jonathan looked up. "Any ideas?" Tyler Xiao raised an eyebrow at the quiet boy.

Jonathan hesitated, but said, "Yes, but I need some hands."

ㅡ

In a few minutes, a few fart bombs and perfume bombs were made. Hephaestus' demigods tinkered with the mechanism and made all the bombs heat triggered, so that there would be no friendly fire if any case.

In a distance, the red team could hear the war cry of the other team. Scrambling off their feets, the red team quickly stuck their flag deep into the ground and placed those harmless bombs they made.

With a smirk on his face, Jonathan grabbed his sword before heading to his hideout, where he would be working as defence.

He could hear the bronze swords clashing against each other, the defiant cries of demigods fighting against one another.

Jonathan was growing bored, as most of the action is situated at the centre of the game area and did not really concern him. He was about to give up and step out of his hideout when he caught a mop of black appearing at the left corner of his vision. He shrunk back to his hiding spot.

In the spot of the black, stood a girl. Jewel Han. Jonathan never noticed, her facial features were strongly, yet femininely, defined and her eyelashes were long. Her dark eyes were strangely captivating.

She was drop-dead gorgeous. (Get it? Daughter of Hades and _drop-dead_?)

Jewel chuckled, "Red team to lose." She walked towards the red flag that stood tall and proud.

Jonathan willed his index finger to light up in a small fire, and flicked it towards the nearest bomb.

The explosion was extremely loud that it echoed throughout the forest and it blew the daughter of Hades off her feet. Jonathan took advantage of the stunned demigod and quickly removed his sword and pointed it towards Jewel.

He smirked, "Thought it would be easy?" Jewel looked up at Jonathan, shocked written all over her face, which turned into fear when she had her eyes on his blade.

Jonathan looked down. His sword was on fire. Orange flames were licking the now red-hot metal. He looked closer. Jonathan realised that the fire was not _consuming_ the blade, the blade was _producing_ this fire.

He thought it was just his fire power acting up but he realised, the sword was manufactured for a fire user. Jonathan could will the flames to gather at the tip of the blade to gain the extra length if needed.

Then again, he forgot the poor demigod's neck was literally under his sword. The blaze was touching Jewel's neck but it wasn't hurting her.

"U-Uh, J-J-Jonathan. You can put i-it down now." Jewel stammered, glancing down at the flames that was dangerously close to her skin.

"Oh." Jonathan blinked, " _Oh_ , Gods. Sorry."

Subconsciously: _Oh, cool! This thing has no friendly fire? Sick!_

Jonathan retrieved his sword back to himself. In the meantime, Jewel was already back on her feet and had Jonathan at her daggers' end. Cheers erupted from the campers that gathered to watch.

Jonathan took a few steps, shocked. "Take it easy," He muttered.

Jonathan was a few inches taller than Jewel, so looking down at her was easy. Peeling his eyes away from her, he looked down to see a little blue sticking out of her shirt pocket. His lips curled into a smirk.

"Excuse me, sorry." He said and parried her dagger, twirled her around and locked her with his sword to her neck, in his arms.

He tentatively pulled out the blue cloth because girls are sensitive. "Gotcha." On his hand, was the blue team's flag.

The red team cheered, nobody expected them to win. Jewel turned around and punched Jonathan in the shoulder. "Nice move, kid." She smiled a little, looking at him, before grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto the floor.

Jonathan groaned. _Good Gods, is this how you treat your elders?_ He brushed off the leaves and dirt and stood back up.

"Jewel Han. Daughter of Hades."

"Jonathan Valdez, descendant of Hephaestus." He shook her hand.

The glory of winning died down quickly when 'Valdez' was brought up. Murmurs broke out and fingers pointed. Everyone knew the famous legend of the Seven, his father Leo Valdez included. Nobody really knew or remembers the immortal son of Leo Valdez and Calypso, because Jonathan was always here and there.

"Maybe you would like to introduce yourself, Jonathan." The wise old voice sounded, accompanied by the crunch of leaves under his hooves.

"Well," Jonathan dried his hands on his pants. "I'm Jonathan Valdez, a descendant of Hephaestus. I can summon fire..." Uneasiness broke out. Fire users were extremely rare.

"And I have a hundred and eighty years' old mind in a seventeen years' old body." Jonathan muttered the last part softly. Would he have to escape this camp too?

"Hail, Jonathan Valdez, legacy of the Valdez family, descendant of Hephaestus." Chiron announced as the camp got to their knees, obviously some pockets of people defining Jonathan as a freak and was reluctant to kneel.

ㅡ

After the game ended, the demigods all parted ways to wash up before heading to Campfire, when the sky turns dark. It makes campfires look more majestic and interesting.

When Jonathan reached the Hephaestus cabin, he hesitated. What would his cabinmates think of him? Will he have his place there? He wondered how the children of Hephaestus had decorated the cabin. But he never got to find out.

"Jonathan!" He turned and saw T running towards him. "Chiron wants to see you. In the Big House."

She must have read Jonathan's bizarre expression. "You see the big blue house over there?" She pointed. Jonathan nodded. "That's the Big House. Walk all the way straight and take a right."

And so, Jonathan headed towards his destination. As he walked on the cobblestone path, he knocked into someone.

"Oh look, who do we have here," The camper smirked.

"Hey, Tyler. Nice to see you, I gotta go. So, see you around, I guess," Jonathan said before heading off.

Tyler's hand pulled him back by the shoulder. Jonathan landed on the floor.

"Not so fast, Valdez." Tyler sung, "Must be nice, huh. Be a big-shot once you've come to camp, a son of the infamous Seven." Jonathan kept quiet.

"Well, let's see. I wonder, who set off the ballista on Camp Jupiter that almost triggered a second Civil War?"

Jonathan growled. "He was under the _eidolon's_ influence. It wasn't his fault!"

"Who forgot his duties and let two of his crew members _fall into Tartarus?!_ "

"He had his mind on the cursed Athena statue!"

"Stop looking for excuses. Your father was the one I despised most in the entire crew of the Seven. _The seventh wheel_."

"Shut it, Xiao! Knock it off!" A new voice cut through. Jonathan was close to tears when he saw the blurry image of a petite girl with a yellow bandanna one. Her sleeveless shirt showed her slightly buffed arms.

"Can't you tell it's bothering him? The Hades is your problem?!" She yelled at the black haired boy.

"Zeus almighty, Lyssa. Iㅡ"

"Save it. He's my brother now, my family. Touch a strand of hair of his, get ready to be shaved." Lyssa said.

Tyler backed off, rolling his eyes. He left while muttering things about _Lyssa, being the bully_ and _lucky I'm nice._

"Hey, you fine?" Lyssa grabbed Jonathan up from the ground.

"Yeah. I just hate it when people talk about my family." Jonathan said in a small voice. He hated how people would think his father as useless and his mother as an evil Titan daughter. They were the nicest people you could ever ask for.

"No worries, I get it," She flashed a smile. "Name's Alyssa Kim. Hephaestus."

Jonathan grinned, albeit half-heartedly. "Guess you already know me. If you don't mind, I need to head over. Thanks."

Alyssa waved goodbye to Jonathan and he continued his way to the Big House. With no more unhappy interruptions, thankfully.

The room that Jonathan and Chiron were in was nothing like he thought. It was like the old times, a ping-pong table surrounded by chairs, and a few centuries' old Seymour still hung on the wall.

"I'm surprised you have lived this long, Jonathan," Chiron started.

Jonathan shrugged, "I incinerated most of the monsters I've met."

Chiron suppressed a smile. "Of course. But the Gods don't guide you here for no reason, if you survive so well on your own."

"Me? What reason?"

"That," Chiron crossed his arms, "We still do not know. Maybe a little more time, we'll see what's due."

Jonathan could only nod. He only felt like a tall, fire-breathing klutz that stumbled upon this too-good-to-be-true place. What ordeals were he supposed to even survive?

"Your father has raised a bright, young man. With powers and immortality, you are nearly invincible. An almost flawless man."

 _Is that suppose to make me feel better about myself?_ Jonathan thought.

"But I foresee, these things would change, a sacrifice for the ones you love." Chiron added.

"Oh."

The closed door opened wide. "Chiron! I think there's another prophecy!"

Chiron and Jonathan both rushed off to the stables, where a group of campers had already gathered. Shoving his way to the front, he saw a familiar red-headed figure sat atop a wooden stool.

"Isn't that Aunt Rachel?"


End file.
